


Just Go! ...Please

by Royalr5



Series: Come Get Y’all’s FrostIron [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Feels, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Whump, M/M, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Whump, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalr5/pseuds/Royalr5
Summary: Tony is unwilling to leave Loki behind, even when Loki is begging for Tony to runGood old fashioned I’m-not-leaving-without-you, but-you-have-to! mixed with some I-don’t-wanna-hurt-you, but-they’re-mind-controlling-me!I just want my angst, okay?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Come Get Y’all’s FrostIron [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Just Go! ...Please

Thanos’ ship was a maze of doors and danger, and it is now where the Avengers were stuck. They had tried and failed to save the mind stone, which was now in Proxima’s possession. The only chance they had was to retreat back to the ship, all while being chased by her. Loki’s previous knowledge of the ship aiding them along the way. 

The bay was just up ahead, with the ship just down a hallway conveniently behind a set of several doors. Once most of the team made it to the other side, Loki began to shut the doors using a nearby control panel. 

As they were inches from shutting, a blast of yellow light shot through, hitting Loki squarely in the chest and knocking him back slightly. 

The doors closed and locked with a final metallic click. The area was finally quiet apart from the sounds of the ship and the team’s heavy breathing. 

“Lokes, are you okay?” Tony asked, running straight to his lover’s side. Loki was extremely pale, not like he was usually. He looked sickly, with sweat already beginning to run.   
“He was hit,” Natasha stated. Clint nocked an arrow, prepared for a fight. 

“I was... It-” Loki stumbled against the wall, bending over slightly as if he was in pain. Maybe he was. “The stone, it… it commands me to kill you.”

A shiver ran down Tony’s spine. “Shit,” he cursed. “There has to be something we can do.” 

“I…” Loki took a breath. “I can try holding it back with my seidr, but it’s not powerful enough to get rid of it.” Loki panted and hissed. He slid down the wall onto his knees, Tony following. His hands were in midair, like he was hesitating to touch Loki while also wishing to comfort him. 

He looked to Thor, who’s expression was as clueless and pained as Tony’s own. “Tony, I do not know... If it was the scepter, it would be different. But this…” He gestured to his brother, shaking on the cold floor. “The stones are the most powerful weapons in the universe. And we do not have much time.”

A yellow light trailed Loki’s veins in a familiar pattern, crawling up his neck and towards his face inch by inch. A small green light battled it, attempting to keep it where it was.   
“I can’t hold it- _ngh-_ much longer.” He managed to say. “You need to go. Get to the ship.”

“What? No!” Tony held Loki’s shoulders firmly, his precious hesitation gone. “We’re not going without you.”

“He is right,” Thor said. “We are not leaving without you, brother.”

Loki growled. “You don’t have a choice!” He gripped his forearms tightly; he would have bled had his armor not been there. He let out a pained shout. “I c-can’t control it forever! You need to escape. Now!” 

He bent over more, his head hitting Tony’s chest. You could no longer hold himself up as all his energy went to holding the mind stone’s power back. One hand moved onto Tony’s forearm, digging his nails in. But Tony did not falter, instead circling his arms around Loki’s waist and holding him tighter. The yellow light crawled further and further. It was now halfway up Loki’s face, the light’s trail paralleled by his own tears of frustration. 

“He’s right,” Natasha said. “If they think Loki’s after us then they won’t come after us themselves. It’s best to go now-“ she looked over briefly- “while we still can.” She and Clint already started moving towards the ship. Steve and Bruce were in the doorway, making sure Thor and Tony would follow. 

Loki slowly and shakily moved away from Tony. Though he did not make it far due to his boyfriend’s grip. “Anthony- _ngh-_ go! Before I- _heh-_ hurt you.”

“No,” Tony stated. His hand touched the side of Loki’s face gently, wiping Loki’s tears with his thumb. “I’m not leaving you behind!”

“I won’t let you risk your life!” Loki’s eyes met Tony’s, his voice now pleading. “Please-aaAAGH!” he cried out. A surge of green and yellow energy forced Tony back violently, narrowly missing crashing into the others. Loki writhed, his nails clawing at his face and neck. The yellow light was closer now, just below his eyelids. His breath was heavy and gravely. “The stone- I can't- _AH!_ ”

“Brother!” Thor exclaimed, taking a step. 

He froze as Loki growled, “Go you idiot!”

Steve grabbed Thor’s arm leading him. Tony got up, his legs shaking. “I’ll come back. I promise,” he stated as confidently as he could. 

Loki could barely reply louder than a raspy whisper, his voice horse from the screaming. “Please…” was all he said. 

Tony could barely look. He reluctantly began to make his way down the hall. 

“Anthony-“ Tony stopped, turning to look. Loki’s tear-filled eyes met Tony’s. “I love you…” Loki said, out of breath. 

“I know,” Tony replied, his voice full of pain. “I love you too.” His voice nearly gave out on the last few words. 

He knew what Loki was doing. He had to make sure Tony knew, no matter what happened and no matter what he did, that he loved him more than anything. 

Loki shook with effort, but managed to crack a small pained smile. His mouth opened to say something else, but was cut off by another agonizing scream. The yellow light began to encompass his eyes, quickly taking over the green. He took a gasp of air.   
“GO!” he screamed, the last of his free will slipping away.

Tony wasted no time. He began sprinting down the hallway with his other teammates, trying desperately to ignore the screams of agony behind him. His eyes and lungs stung with sharp breaths and unshed tears.   
_I will come back,_ he stated to himself. _I promise._


End file.
